pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steve/archive 2
Sig version 5.0 ^. CABOSE(LVPoW) 15:42, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Sig version 6.0 test. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 23:04, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :now let's try it. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 23:06, 27 September 2008 (EDT) gah. it's only working every 1st, 3rd, 5th time i show preview. any ideas? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 23:07, 27 September 2008 (EDT). (LVPoW) 23:12, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Blocking perma'd users They can't ever respond, so there is no point to post on their talk page. They shouldn't be coming to the site anyway. Btw, wtf, I followed your sig and it went to your archive, not this talk, fix plx? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:04, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :yea, i noticed it right now... CABOSE(LVPoW) 18:05, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::what i mean is, if their talk is locked, the vandals will vandal somewhere else, and we won't know who it was. If their talk is unlocked, they'll edit their talk, and then, admins can ban them, and we know who it was. CABOSE(LVPoW) 18:34, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::If they vandalise, they'll be banned anyway. Vandalism isn't very fun if no one knows it was you. At least not for Bluerask. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:37, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::You're pretty bad at it then. If you vandalize, at least do it like Rhys. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:02, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Ok Aight man i removed the vote, sry bout that Ok ahh i didnt sign my comment lol -Archer Brick Archer Brick 12:50, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Spelling Your sig says "Cabose" but your user apge is "Caboose". Typo? [[User:Saint| Saint]] 11:56, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :nope. saz and frv brought it up before, but it was part of the wipe. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 14:51, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Epic It's not epic, GTFO, Tab is an official moderator and he has removed it too. If you want to keep your own "epic" quotes, feel free, but crappy epic quotes are not welcome on Grinch's page. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:57, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :i was lagging and i hit save page twice by accidnet when it said PvX had a server issue. i didn't see tab's edit. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 17:58, 21 September 2008 (EDT) See Goldenstar's message on Crossfire's talk ^ ツ cedave 16:03, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :I'd strongly suggest not reverting talk edits kthx. ツ cedave 16:15, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Also, nazi voting isn't an issue. If it gets 5-5-X'd, it's probably good, amirite? Nazi voting If Cripshot or other famous builds didn't get 5-5-X'd, there'd be an issue. ツ cedave 16:16, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :well, there's always that one guy that that'll say condi-removal is a problem and gives it a 5-4/check. (Generally,) it's still a great vote, but the problem is the guy gets hounded by BMs and either changes his vote or the BMs remove another good vote. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 18:02, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::check doesn't fucking matter. --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:03, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::check means you check the box irregardless, he gives it a 4 on universality. my point is it's kinda dumb to just do that if it's a great vote nonetheless. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 18:04, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::And no one cares tbh. It just looks better when it's 5-5-X because nosht everything has a counter. Ratings aren't based on "Oh, it has to do it's job great AND have 0 counters." ツ cedave 18:42, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::if nobody cares, why do people still mind it? who the fuck srsly cares if it looks better as 5/5/100 than anything else? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 18:58, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::My point was a) nazis aren't people who force things on other people. That's fascists. Learn your political parties and stop hating the middle class. b) The wiki is a fascist aristocracy. No one gives a damn about your opinion as long as things are the way they should be, and things should be what the aristocrats feel it should be. gg. ツ cedave 19:39, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::You could have had a case for saying Cripshot was a 5-4 back when Smiter's Boon wasn't shit and rawr ran that dual AoM build with like 4 monks or people were using that heroway team with smiters and axe rangers. - 04:34, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Please. Refrain from reverting my edits, The content was moved to the correct location following its deletion, I know what I'm doing. Thanks.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:01, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :4srs, unless you have a clearly explicit reason, never hit "undo". We have admins for that kind of thing. Also, most edits are meant to be permanent or logged. Also also, Shadow knows what he's doing. Also also also, read policies fully. ツ cedave 22:02, 23 September 2008 (EDT) sup hey. I fixed my picture, also... Reguarding my elebuild Team, the one you helped fix, how cna i go about it geting attention, so it can move up to be rated and such. Maybe even get Featured! Lemme kno. tks UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:22, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :remind me which build that was. i got too many pages in my watchlist and i'm not gonna check it. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 17:25, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Build:Team - Double Elementalist PvE UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:28, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::well, it's a lot quicker and easier to feature a build if it's in testing because most of the time, testing builds either have 5 votes, are in a category, or have 4 votes and you didn't vote on it yet. just update it and replace that build in the untested section with your build. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 17:31, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: huh? what do you mean. sorry im a retard when i comes to wiki, i only talk with poeple not really make builds. UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:36, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::move your build to testing. keep an eye on those builds already. keep an eye on them. sometimes they are already vetted into a category or have 5 votes and haven't been updated. put the right tag on those builds (great for 4.5+, good for 3.5<4.5, other for 2.5<3.5, and trash for <2.5). if a build has four votes and you haven't voted on it and you're in a rush to get your build vetted, vote on that build. your vote counts. being the 5th vote will put the build in a category. now replace that build with your build on the featured builds page. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 17:43, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Ratings on Build:Team - HB Cripshot Team I dont mind the ratings, its just that the reason for rating it waskinda dumb. Coz if I put SoR with instead of Mo/W, easier spiked and not much guarantee of a out capping. The team itself does not need any more preassure because its only the crippling and posion being spread around. If damage goes up then crippling rate will go down and we dont want that to happen because of outcapping. ¬ HÖΦk1N-H3aD5 ™( ) 10:42, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :the player sees you as a r/mo. like any good player, he will know that you will have distracting and svg. so he will cast guardian on his monks first. your degen is easily outdone by a good SoR and again, condition removal is easily outdone due to the dual monk (or mo/e|rt/a, whatever, two characters with condition removal) meta when a sin is running and the mo/a with r/p (remedy signet/antidote signet). but, if you have any reason for a monk to keep on casting his other spells, such as more pressure, he's gonna cast other spells and eventually forget to keep up guardian which is then a good time to interrupt him. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 10:49, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Sig Please tell me if it's bad I'll work on another one tomorrow for you if you don't like it. Victoryis ' 22:43, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :pretty good. but could you resize it? not sure if it works under PvX:SIGN. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:48, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::I think 100px is small enough. EDIT: Yep, 19px is the max highest and its 17px high, you could even make it a tiny bit bigger. 'Victoryis ' 22:57, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::how do i check to see its height? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:59, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Right click->properties. 'Victoryis ''' 09:44, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::is it (height) by (width) or (width) by (height)? (LVPoW) 11:19, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol the small one is it's height, its either 19px or lower. 11:30, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::then in that case, yours is 21 px, plz fix it. (LVPoW) 11:55, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I did, sometimes it reverts back to my old one. 12:00, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::then, just wait a bit. the server needs to get used to the changes. (LVPoW) 12:06, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Looks pretty sick, but you forgot an "O". XD [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк''']] 13:43, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :i requested it that way. (LVPoW) 13:46, 28 September 2008 (EDT) sigs 5k for a sig, so 5k cheeper, i need my z rank title UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 14:53, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :if you want a zkey, just do RA. may be the lowest form of PvP, but fastest way to get faction. (LVPoW) 19:45, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Zashien Elite--ツThe Gates Assassin 19:18, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::until you realize that it's capped at 6k faction. Steve.